Look Mom! No Humanities!
by Lil Miss Giggles
Summary: This is actually finished though it may not seem like it. so just read and please review!!
1. Default Chapter

  
Look Mom! No Humanities! 1  
  
Title:- See above  
Rating:- PG13  
Distribution:- If you like it you can take it but be polite and ask first.  
Ownership:- Joss Whedon owns all the characters of BtVs (lucky sod) , but I own Alecia (though if you ask her, she'll say she's her own demon).  
Reviews:- Please review!! Those who flame will be considered as pathetic beings with nothing better to do. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
  
  
An owl sat in a tree in Sunnydale Cemetary. From its perch it could see almost the whole town. Sunnydale wasn't especially big, merely a small web of roads amongst which were scattered various houses, schools, the Bronze, shops, the university and, of course, the cemetary. The residents of Sunnydale, both human and demonic, lived in a relatively peaceful environment - providing of course that your idea of peaceful was Spike shoving a railroad spike through your stomach, causing your guts to spill onto the floor. It was a quiet night, no vampires in sight , but then of course it was Halloween. Those demons who valued their sanity would stay indoors, lest the souls of their victims seek vengeance. Children swarmed the roads, clad in demonic costumes,hands reaching out for the treats they may receive as they move from house to house.  
The owl watched as a single demon wove her way through the crowds of children. She had a strange aura around her, a warmish glow even. She was new to this part of California, or she seemed to be. Her skin was pearl white, her eyes as green as the gemstone pendant hanging from her neck. She had hair the colour of the night sky, as she passed beneath the street lamps it gave off a blueish sheen. The bird took off, feeling itself pulled towards her. Arm outstretched, Alecia allowed the bird to land on her arm. Caressing it's feathers gently, she spoke to it, her voice was like silver bells,  
"Such a beautiful creature. You'll be my eyes, won't you, Pet?"  
Even though the owl couldn't understand her words, it seemed to agree. She passed her free hand over it's wide, all knowing eyes, and for a second they seemed to glow green. Alecia smiled warmly,  
"Now, my love, go find him!"  
She gazed after the owl as it winged its way over Sunnydale in search of The One.  
  
  
Spike sat beside Buffy, they'd just whupped the ass of a particularly nasty child-snatching demon. The Slayer watched as an owl glided overhead, and landed on the Angel Monument staring intently at the vampire seated beside her.  
"That bird's watching you. It won't take its eyes from you."  
"I have that effect."  
The owl sat there, sensing his new found mistress's satisfaction that he'd discovered The One. He followed the vampire and his human companion through Sunnydale, watching as they fought various demons, triumphant after every battle. The bird blinked once or twice, seeing a similar aura as that of the demoness around this vampire. The platinum blonde demon's glow was not warm, however, rather a cold glow. If it had a colour it would have been an icey blue. There was an inner strength inside him, bursting to get out, when freed, something was going to happen. The owl didn't understand what, when or how, but something inside of him told him that something was coming, something big.  
  
  
Alecia returned to her flat. She sensed his presence from all the way up here. He needed her, why else should she have been summoned? She retired to her bed and closed her eyes. She imagined the owl in flight, and her whole body relaxed as her soul left its body. It travelled through Sunnydale, till it came to the owl. Here it stopped, invading the creature's mind and using its body as a means of keeping a tag on Him. Through the owl's eyes, Alecia could see every detail of the ground below. The odd rodent scurrying through the grass, and the terrified cries of mortals as their life-blood was devoured by the residential predators. All this, however, was far too trivial for her concern. She watched with interest as the human and the vampire departed, one for home and the other for the graveyard. She commanded the owl to follow the vampire, and made it perch on the tree opposite the demon's crypt.  
Alecia awoke, she shook her head to clear it and left the flat, heading for where the owl perched obediantly, monitoring the vampire's every move. As she reached the crypt, the demoness freed the owl of its obligations, and feeling His presence all the more, knocked on the door of the crypt.  
  
  
Spike lay on his tomb, he remembered his days as a human, eating, sleeping, working. Not always in that order but that was usually what his day consisted of. He was hungry. If it wasn't for Ole Mr. Chip, who everyone but him had grown to love, Spike would be out there now enjoying himself. Then he thought of how many times he'd had his ass kicked by Buffy. He was angry, hungry and angry. There was a knock at the door, and he shuddered as a cold breeze wrapped itself around him, sending a nasty shiver down his spine.  
"It's open."  
The door swung open, revealing someone the vampire had rather not meet,  
"Go away! Now! Leave me alone!"  
Alecia was confused,  
"Why?"  
"My humanties are all that's keeping my undead life from ending."  
"How so?"  
"Either I have humanities and take all my frustration out of my fellow demons, or I don't have them, and this chip drives me to suicide. You can't have them!"  
The dark haired woman moved closer. Spike stepped back,  
"I think it best you leave."  
"I didn't come of my own accord, William."  
"What?"  
"You summoned me."  
"Come again?"  
"The book." She indicated the dusty volume on the floor in the corner, "You read the incantation."  
"Alecia, Al , Sweetie, I was drunk! 3 bottles of unseasoned Tequila! I'm surprised I could even pick the book up!"  
"Never-the-less, you summoned me and I can't return until your wish is granted."  
"Wish? What wish?"  
"This wish." She moved towards him, placing a hand either side of his head. The vampire felt his head swim, then he felt all his humanities bottle up inside his head. Love, compassion, mercy, they all filled his head till he knew of nothing else. Then they were gone. Spike's head cleared and all that was left was...was...frustration. Frustration for all the times he'd failed to kill the Slayer when he'd had the chance, for all the times he'd been defeated, for everything.  
He turned to look at the creature who had just freed him from his pains. She smiled,  
"No humanities."  
"No humanities." He repeated after her, then frowned, "Hello Mr. Chip."  
"No chip"  
"It's gone?"  
"Gone."  
Spike gave her his most malignant smile,  
"And only you can replace them. Am I right?"  
"That is correct."  
Before she could stop him, Spike had her by the neck. Forcing her against the wall, he brought his face to meet hers,  
"Have to do something about that won't I?"  
There was a sickening crunch as Spike squeezed harder. He dropped the body to the floor, and watched as it fell like a ragdoll. He shrugged nonchalantly,  
"Couldn't have you giving them back now, could we?"  



	2. Look Mom! No Humanities! 2

  
Look Mom! No Humanities! 2  
  
Title:- see above  
Rating:- Pg13  
Distribution:- like, take, have, ask.  
Ownership:- Once again, I own none of these characters, except Alecia - who you will know is dead now so some demonic god owns her....or something like that....  
Feedback:- Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any flames will be considered as a pathetic attempt to piss me off.  
  
  
  
Buffy and Anya approached Spike's crypt. He'd promised to help with patrol for the next two weeks, but that was *last* night, and the rebellious vampire was known to frequently change his mind when it came to assisting the Scooby Gang. The door was hanging off it's hinges, and the crypt was empty. Empty not including the dead body on the floor. Buffy rushed to her/its side and felt for a pulse,  
"She's dead."  
"Time of death, around....last night."  
Buffy stared at Anya,  
"And you know alot about forensic evidence do you?"  
"Yeah, well when you've avenged as many as I have, you get to know the signs."  
Buffy returned her eyes to the dead girl. She tilted the head, and watched as it fell back into place,  
"No neck support. It's broken."  
"I'd have thought you could tell that by it's extremely un-natural angle."  
"Spike couldn't have done this."  
Anya knelt beside her companion, and closey examined the girl's jewellry,  
"Yes he could. If this girl is who her pendant says she is, Spike had every reason to."  
She removed the necklace, and turned the gemstone over in her hands. The emerald was held in place by a silver clasp, fashioned to look like seven tiny hands holding it. The back was all silver, with an inscription in vampiric. Anya translated it.,  
"This is she, who can set them free." She looked at the dead body, "Only a demon would understand that."  
Buffy stood up,  
"We'd better show Giles, come on."  
They left, leaving Alecia's body in the corner, hidden from human eyes.  
  
  
"This is she, who can set them free." Anya politely repeated the inscription to Giles. He looked at her incomprehensively,  
"Set who free?"  
"The vampires."  
Still no-one understood so the ex-vengeance demon explained further,  
"Alecia is The Eater of Humanity. She been around since...since...forever! She can eat humanity and give it back. She can turn vampires into walking killing machines."  
Buffy snorted,  
"Aren't they suposed to be like that anyway?"  
"Yeah, but every demon will have its humanities - some more than others. Alecia completely frees the demon inside"  
The Slayer thought for a moment,  
"Right, so Spike has killed this demon chick so she can't take his humanities?"  
"No, The Eater can only be summoned. Spike must have read the incantations and wished her to remove his humanities."  
"But he killed her before she could, right?"  
Both Giles and Anya were doubtful. Giles looked over Anya's shoulder to read the book in her hands,  
"She has the ability to rid the chosen vampire of all disabilities. The blind will see, the lame will walk etc....she is also able to remove any restraints."  
Buffy's brow furrowed with concern,  
"Bye bye chip?"  
Anya nodded,  
"Bye bye chip."  
  
  
  
"I'm the king of the wooorld!!"  
Spike stood on top of Sunnydale Townhall, arms spread either side of him, letting the cool breeze blow his coat out behind him. His head was clear, he felt no guilt. He was enjoying himself tremendously and very full. He only wished he could see the look on the Slayer's face when she discovered all 17 bodies in her mother's back yard. The vampire slid down the roof, hopping to the pavement below. Then he caught sight of Willow coming home from the library with a stack of Wiccan books in her arms. Trying to restrain his ever increasing hunger, Spike stole up behind her, tapped her on the right shoulder then came round her left.  
"Hey, Spike. Aren't you supposed to be partrolling?"  
"Playing truant. Bad Spike, slap wrist!"  
Willow giggled at the vampire's antics, and allowed him to carry the books for her,  
"Thanks. Be careful, they're heavy."  
"Nah, your just a weekling!"  
"You're in a good mood! What're you up to?"  
"Nuthin' just helping a fair young maiden like yourself."  
"Fair perhaps, but I'm hardly a maiden."  
"True. But you're definately fair."  
The Wiccan eyed the vampire in mock suspiscion,  
"Alright, smart-ass, what're you after?"  
Spike went game face and gave his prettiest, most malignant smile,  
"Your blood."  
Willow faltered for a moment, stopping dead in her tracks. Spike returned to his human form and laughed whole heartedly,  
"Joking! Really I was! Gotta chip stuck in my head remember?"  
She visibly relaxed, all her temporary fear released at the vampire's cheerful laughter,  
"Oh yeah. Y'know you almost had me fooled for a second there."  
"Oh you know me, world's best actor!"  
Willow linked arms with him, not realising how good an actor the demon really was, she invited him to join them for dinner and he accepted. Though suffered from an "asthma attack" and had to refrain from eating the casserole Mrs. Rosenburg had so caringly prepared.   
Willow and her fanged friend waved as Mr. and Mrs. Rosenburg left for the movies,  
"So, you wanna watch a movie?"  
Spike shrugged,  
"If you like, Pet."  
He retired to the sofa as she selected a suitable film and fed it to the VCR. Spike approved,  
"Silence of the Lambs, you have taste!"  
Willow deliberately sat at the other end of the sofa, feeling slightly uncomfortable being left alone in the house with a vampire. Spike sensed this and his confidence increased.  
"You're tense, Pet."  
"It's um...stress. I've had a hard time at uni."  
"Want a shoulder rub?"  
"Ah, no thanks. I'll be okay."  
"Sure?" She nodded and Spike smiled. The wiccan switched off the lamp - the only light source in the room - and settled down to watch the film.  
The hungry vampire saw her tension increase as Hannibal cut off the guard's face and wore it as a mask. Time to make a move.  
"You alright, love?"  
"Er...no, not really." She confessed, Willow wasn't the type to watch films like this. He moved up the sofa towards her and allowed her to bury her face in his shoulder. He hugged her as the gore increased,  
"I'll switch it off if you want."  
"No, s'okay."  
Without her seeing, Spike wrapped his foot around the wire for the TV and pulled. The screen went blank as the power was cut. Cue lightning, it began to pour down outside, thunder rolled and lightning sent blue cracks down the night sky.  
"Power cut." The vampire lied smoothly, he was always so good at it. "I'll go see if it can be fixed."  
"There's a torch in that drawer."  
"No need, vampiric nightvision really comes in handy."  
He proceeded to the cellar, and examined the powerpoint. Of there was nothing wrong with it, he enjoyed playing mind games with humans. Especially women, they got so tense and frightened. He sauntered back up the stairs and into the front room with an ease only the most experienced of predators could achieve.  
"It's bust. Completely screwed up. It'll have to wait till morning." God, he loved lying. "When are your parents coming home?"  
"They're not. They're staying at a hotel in LA for the week." Spike smiled. Even better.  
"It's nearly dawn. I'd go but I don't want to leave you on your own in this weather. You don't know what could happen, it might be a twister." More lies.  
Willow looked panick-stricken,  
"No! Please don't go!" He could feel the fear radiating from her, and he absorbed it like a sponge. The vampire was loving every moment of it.  
He sat beside her, and hugged her as a friend would, as she trembled, though mainly from fear of asking him to stay. He was a vampire, she was fang-fodder. 


	3. Look Mom! No Humanities! 3

  
  
  
Look Mom! No Humanities! 3  
  
  
Title:- see above  
Rating:- Pg13  
Distribution:- like, take, have, but ask  
Ownership:- Once again I am forced to admit that I own none of these characters, no matter how hard I try to pretend I do!  
Feedback:- Keep the reviews flowing!! Flames will be sent back with man-eating viruses attached.  
  
  
  
  
Willow huddled next to Spike. The house was freezing, she didn't know why she was using Spike to keep her warm since he had no bodyheat, but it worked. A bit. Spike held the girl closer as the thunder grew louder and closer, they were almost at the eye of the storm - or so he'd told her. She was literally sitting on his knee, and the two-faced vampire was enjoying every moment of it, lapping up her fear as if it was blood fresh from the body. His hunger intensified, the smell of her blood filling his nostrils, and the sound of her heartbeat almost deafening.  
The wiccan felt very vulnerable, apart from the fact her neck was in point-blank range of Spike's fangs, she was alone with him with no-one to help should the worst happen. She had no weapons handy, no crucifixes - her family being Jewish.  
The vampire smiled maliciously and began to kiss her neck, she froze, too scared to pull away. Not that she could if she tried, Spike's arms were wrapped around her shoulders and her waist in a death grip she could never be free of until he let go.  
Spike could feel her blood pulsing beneath his lips and heard the rhythm of her heart speed up, skipping a beat every few minutes. He brought his head up to whisper in her ear,  
"What's the matter, Pet? Not enough for you?"  
Game face on he plunged his fangs into her neck, ignoring her cries of pain as he greedily devoured her life-blood. He pulled away allowing her head to fall limp on his shoulder,  
"Not nearly enough."  
  
  
  
"Can't find him anywhere. He's disappeared."  
Giles looked up from the map of Sunnydale on the desk,  
"Speaking of disappearances, where's Willow?"  
"She went to the Library to find books on vampire humanity. I guess she went home after."  
Giles looked at his Slayer slightly doubtful,  
"So she's safe?"  
"Should be. Spike's never been invited into the Rosenburg house. Besides, even if he had, Will always does the House Protection spell every time."  
Anya scanned the map for the usual demon haunts,  
"Spike wouldn't just skip town. He has his reputation to consider."  
"What reputation?! The guy's a demon-hunter! I can't count the number of times I've saved his dumb-ass from a gang of thugs!"  
"Have you tried Willy's Place?"  
"Not yet. I'll go check, even if I have to break a few noses on the way."  
The remainder of the Scooby Gang watched the Slayer as she grabbed her weaponry and headed for the local demon bar.  
  
  
When Willow came round she had been put to bed. Slowly climbing out, she went downstairs, weak from loss of blood. Spike's familiar voice was heard in the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway, trying to hide in the shadows, it was working until he saw her. The vampire was on the phone, no doubt talking to another devious bastard like himself. On seeing Willow, he brought the conversation to an end,  
"Sorry Mike, got to go. I have a more pressing matter on my hands. ....pardon?....oh right, see you then."  
He hung up, and looked at Willow with concern,  
"You should go back to bed, you're not ready to get up yet."  
"I'm fine. Nothing wrong with me."  
"Oh, sure. Just your body dying and a demon inside you bursting to get out, but apart from that I'd say you were fine."  
She stared at him as if he was speaking some alien language,  
"Huh? Come again?"  
Gently taking her by the hand, Spike led her to the nearest mirror.  
"Look at yourself."  
He was right, Willow's body was dying. Her lips were so white, they were almost blue and she was sure she could hear a voice in her head.  
"You'll feel better when you have a full stomach and no reflection."  
"Don't kid yourself Fangboy!"  
"Whyever not *Fanggirl*?"  
Willow glared at him,   
"A this moment in time I hate you, and that's not gonna change when this is finished!"  
Spike raised an eyebrow and smiled seductively,  
"You may want to re-think that phrase in a couple of hours."  
"No I won't, and don't look at me like that!"  
"Like what?" He smiled again, grabbed her by the waist, and danced her around the room laughing as she struggled to free herself.  
"Let me go you creep!"  
"*Creep*?! Is that the best insult you can come up with? You need training my girl!"  
Willow kicked and squirmed till she was exhausted. Spike stopped dancing and sat her down on the sofa,  
"We should go. It's nearly dawn and we can't go back to the crypt since Little Miss Summers will have twigged by now."  
Willow found herself allowing her demon to take over,  
"So what do we do?"  
"Go ask Willy. Come on." 


	4. Look Mom! No Humanities4

  
  
Look Mom! No Humanities! 4  
  
  
Title:- same as it has for the 3 chapters!  
Rating:-Pg13  
Distribution:- If you like it you can take it. But you have to ask. You should know the drill by now.  
Ownership:- Joss Whedon owns all the original characters from BtVs but I own Sincerity.  
Feedback:- Plz review. Flames just make me laugh hytserically.  
  
  
  
  
Xander wandered past the Bronze on his less perilous route of Patrol. Stopping, he looked around him, no sign of Will or Spike. He was about to leave when he spotted a girl. Long black hair, brown eyes, quite tall and leather pants. An alarm went off in his head, Faith! Move! Like now if you value your life! But he couldn't move, his legs froze and he was left staring at the psychotic murderer. Sensing his fear, she approached him. Xander smiled nervously and flinched under her gaze,  
"Hey Faith, how're you doing?"  
"Faith?" She laughed and gave him a friendly smile, "You've got the wrong virtue, honey!"  
"So you're not a murdering psychopath?"  
"Ah, no."  
Xander relaxed, and the girl laughed as she saw his body visibly slump in relief. He rubbed the back of his neck,  
"So you are who exactly?"  
"Sincerity by name, assassin by trade."  
She laughed again as Xander inched away from her,  
"Hey, chill! It's not you I'm after."  
"No?"  
"If it was, don't you think you'd be dead by now?"  
He stopped and thought over her logic,  
"Good point."  
"Besides, I don't do humans. Just demons."  
Xander shook her hand, though trying to be friendly to an assassin was not easy,  
"I'm Xander. So who's the lucky guy?"  
"Um, can't tell you, sorry. Do know a guy called Rupert Giles, by any chance?"  
"Giles? Yeah, sure....it's not him is it?"  
"Only do *demons* remember."  
"Yeah, right okay. This way."  
He lead her to Giles' house, where the remainder of the Scooby Gang sat looking very glum. Sincerity tried to lighten up the situation,  
"Who's died?"  
Xander's face fell,  
"We think Willow may have."  
The assassin bit her tongue to silence herself,  
"Sorry."  
"S'okay."  
She scanned the room, coming to a halt at Giles,  
"Giles? Rupert Giles?"  
The watcher looked up from his book,  
"That would be me. "  
Sincerity offered her hand, and Giles shook it,  
"Sincerity."  
"Sincerity?"  
She nodded. Giles raised an eyebrow in mild surprise,  
"Sincerity Quicksilver?"  
"That's my name. Don't ware it out or I'll make you buy me a new one."  
The rest of the Gang looked at him expectantly. Giles put his book down and explained who she was,  
"Sincerity Quicksilver is an assassin for the Council."  
The girl saw the puzzled look on their faces as they heard her unusual name,  
"Quicksilver's a title. Not my last name."  
All heads turned as Buffy stormed through the door and slammed it behind her. Sincerity gave her a friendly smile as she walked in,  
"You must be the Slayer." Buffy's "Slayer Senses" told her immediately the girl wasn't human,  
"And you must be a vampire." She whipped out her stake, only to have it taken from her by Xander. The assassin smiled again, revealing a pair of small pearly white fangs,  
"Let's just say I'm not entirely human."  
  
  
  
Spike sauntered into the bar, closely followed by Willow.  
"Two pints of your best blood please, Willy."  
The human shook his head regretfully,  
"Sorry, Spike. I'm not allowed to serve you. You break the codes and you help the Slayer."  
"The Slayer can kiss my arse. She can get screwed for all I care."  
At particularly big Begana demon approached the two vampires from behind,  
"And what's caused this sudden change of heart?"  
"Alecia."  
"The Eater of Humanity? You're lying."  
"Go see my crypt. She lies dead in the corner. Colder than I get in a Russian mid-winter."  
The demon leant on the bar between Willow and Spike, and turned to face him,  
"So you can hurt humans?"  
Spike laughed,  
"*Hurt* them? *Hurt* them?! I want to bloody well massacre them!!"  
All demons occupying the room listened with glee, as Spike strung out as many ways of killing humans as slowly and as painfully as possible. Everything went fine untill some bright spark piped up,  
"This is all very good, but how do we know you're not just talking a torture?"  
Spike laughed,  
"You want proof? This way."  
He linked arms with Willow and lead the crowd to the warehouse behind the hospital.  
  
  
  
"Right so your dad was a vampire."  
"Last time I checked."  
"And your mom was?"  
"Human."  
Buffy looked at Sincerity blankly,  
"Have I missed something here?"  
"You mean the whole vamps can't have kids thing?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"What can I say? I'm a freak of nature."  
Giles walked in with a computer print out,  
"No, you're part of a very complex prophecy. Which just happenes to feature our dear friend Spike."  
The assassin glanced at the print out,  
"Spike? AKA William the Bloody?"  
"Mmm-hmm. Why?"  
"Oh just checking."  
Xander smiled at her attempt to cover up the slip,  
"He's the guy isn't he?"  
"No."  
"You've been sent by the Council to bump him off."  
Buffy shrugged,  
"You'll have no problems from us. He's lost all humanity, complete bastard.Go ahead assassinate him. Preferably in a very painful way."  
Sincerity shook her head,  
"S'not an assassination as such, more of a delivery."  
Giles was amused,  
"Isn't delivery a bit below your standards?"  
"What the heck, I need the money."  
She looked at her watch,  
"Sorry to cut the meeting short, but I gotta tight schedule. He's gotta be in LA by 4 in the morning."  
Before anyone could say anything, she'd bolted out the door and into the night.  
Xander turned to Giles,  
"Seems like a nice girl."  
"Yes, she is. But she's not a girl."  
Buffy looked at him, slightly puzzled,  
"Huh?"  
"She's over 400yrs old. Older than Darla. Her father was a vampire called Darimus, older and more dangerous than you could possibly imagine. Eventually his humanities drove him crazy, and he jumped into a bath of consecrated water. Sincerity never knew him and her mother died in child birth."  
"So who brought her up?"  
"Darimus' coven. They felt it their duty to protect her. She repaid them by setting fire to their nest after locking them all in. Yes, she's a nice girl."  
Anya smiled,  
"I like her already."  
  
  
  
Spike watched as blood dripped down the man's chest, and he looked at the vampire imploringly. Spike shrugged almost sympathetically,  
"Sorry mate, but you'll be dead about..........now."  
The man's head slumped, the only things holding him upright were the cleavers thrust through his shoulders and into the wall behind.  
Willy cowered, he'd been dragged along with them against his will, just so Spike could prove to everyone that he was back. Back for good.  
The vampire saw the group of demons approach the body in an attempt to conceal it. Spike cleared his throat, gaining thir attention,  
"Leave it there. I want the Slayer to find it."  
They left the heavily mutilated body hanging from the wall, a pool of blood forming beneath it's feet. Spike stayed bhind with Willow, admiring his handiwork,  
"I've not that for a long time."  
"You've lost your touch. He died too quickly."  
Spike looke at his child, she was a true vampire now with almost no humanities to speak of. Any that she had were directed towards himself.  
"Oh? You think so?"  
"Mmm-hmm. You should have done the legs and arms first, leave the torso till last."  
"You have a twisted mind young lady, though not as twisted as mine. Maybe some day you'll reach my level of perfection."  
They were about to leave when a familiar voice sounded above them,  
"Going so soon?"  
Sincerity jumped from the iron girder hanging above Spike's head, and landed behind him,  
"Don't leave, I wanna play!"  
The vampire turned smiling maliciously,  
"I'd love to, Pet. But you don't play my kind of games."  
"We could compromise."  
"I think not."  
Willow stood behind Spike, unsure of what was happening, or the significance of the intruding creature. She knew the girl wasn't human , and she had a certain vampiric air about her. She was alive, however, the blood pulsed through her veins just as anyother human's did. Sincerity clicked her heels together playfully,  
"Oh come on, Spike! What have you got to lose?"  
"Willow. You'd go straight for her, then go for me. You've done it before, and you'll do it again."  
"It's not as if I'm being paid to kill you."  
"No? Astonish me."  
"I'm just playing mail-man."  
"The Council's mail-man."  
"No, I got kicked. I work for myself now."  
Spike folded his arms,  
"So I'm not going to be packaged off to the Council?"  
"No."  
He thought for a moment, then shrugged,  
"What the hell!"  
"But she has to stay."  
"Oh no. If I go Will goes too."  
"Fine, but no funny stuff. Remember what happened last time."  
Spike grinned mischeviously, and followed Sincerity to the van outside. He and Willow climbed in.  
"Nice, got anything to eat?"  
"Try the fridge."  
"You've got a *fridge*?"  
"Nothing but the best for this assignment. You cannot imagine how much this guy's paying me!"  
"If it's who I think it is, I can give a good guess."  



	5. Look Mom! No Humanities5

  
  
  
Look Mom! No Humanities! 5  
  
  
Title:- same as the last 4 chapters, but with a 5 at the end.  
Rating:- whatever it was at the beginning.  
Distribution:- like, take, have, but ask.  
Ownership:- All original characters belong to Joss (lucky sod) Whedon. I own Sincerity - don't let her tell you otherwise!  
Feedback:- Review please!! Flamers need a life.  
  
  
  
"Be a nice little demon and stay...still!"  
Spike lay on his stomach, arms pinned behind his back, while Sincerity gave him a reasonable dose of tranquiliser,  
"Ow! That hurt! Now let me go, bitch!" He would have carried on throwing insults and attempting to free himself, but the injection began to kick in, and Spike felt his head swim. He could no longer feel the rest of his body so he gave up, allowing sleep to invade his mind. Sincerity smiled fondly,  
"Sweet dreams, Spike."  
Turning to what was left of Willow, she signalled for a guard to clear it away. She watched as the ashes were brushed out of the van and onto the floor, where they were scattered by the wind.  
  
  
  
"Seen our favourite assasin?"  
Giles shook his head, then looked at the clock. 9:00pm,  
"No, she'll be in LA by now. He had to be delivered by 4."  
Anya looked up from her magazine,  
"Giles? What date is it?"  
"Midsummer's day."  
"And the year?"  
"2000, why? Shouldn't you know that anyway?"  
"I've just had a horrible thought. Have you got the Almanac?"  
Giles walked over to his book case,  
"Which one?"  
"Hagayin."  
"Um...yes. Here."  
He handed her the book, and she hastily flicked through the pages,  
"I believe the word you'd use is "shit"."  
Giles sat down, polishing his glasses,  
"Why is that?"  
"The Union. It's tonight."  
Buffy switched the TV off,  
"Union? Like a club?"  
Giles returned his glasses to their rightful place on his nose,  
"Um, no. A bit more concerning than that I'm afraid. It's the union of 2 spirits."  
Anya nodded,  
"And two in particular. One's Spike, and the other is apparently a half-blood."  
Buffy looked confused,  
"A what?"  
Giles removed his glasses and began to polish them nervously,  
"A half-blood. Half vampire."  
Xander twigged,  
"Sincerity!"  
  
  
  
The van pulled up outside the lab-building, and a man came out to greet them. Sincerity scowled,  
"Ethan Rayne. What a *pleasant* surprise."  
He chuckled,  
"Won't be saying that when you find out what the big guy's up to."  
She looked up at the building, all lights were off except 3. She could see shadows moving across them, and Spike stirred.  
"Come on, we'd better get Sleeping Beauty inside before he wakes up."  
They picked him up, Sincerity got the head, Ethan got the legs - the legs being the most dangerous half of Spike at the moment. If he kicked, Ethan's head would be found across the road the next morning.  
  
They got him inside, and strapped him into a chair. Sincerity sat on the floor,  
"Now what?"  
"You stay here and watch him, I'll go see what's next."  
Ethan grinned as he left the room, and bolted the doors tight behind him,  
"They're in."  
Alecia turned around in her chair,  
"Good, begin the incantations."  
She rolled her head and her neck cracked slightly,  
"And he thought breaking my neck would kill me. Spike, Pet, you should know better than that by now." Her English accent echoed round the building, growing louder every second so by the time it reached Spike and Sincerity, it was deafening.  
Spike woke,  
"Ooh, my head!"  
Sincerity smirked,  
"Sorry, must have dropped you on the way in."  
"Did you hear that?"  
"Mmm-hmm. It's Alecia."  
Spike was dumbfounded,  
"But I killed her!"  
"You killed her body. She's simply switched, she soul-hops, you know that."  
The vampire looked down at his arms,  
"Why'm I tied up?"  
She shrugged, and Spike began to tug on the "ropes". They snapped almost instantly. He stood examining them,  
"Velcro, clever. But why?" Then he twigged as Anya had done before,  
"It's midsummer's day isn't it?"  
Sincerity caught on,  
"Year 2000."  
"Bugger! The Union!"  
They backed away from eachother cautiously, till they were at opposite ends of the huge hall. Then a huge hole appeared in the ceiling, a huge gaping hole. Through it came a sort of whirlwind, yellow in colour. The hole closed, leaving this twister in the centre of the room. It began to widen, destroying nothing but filling the room entirely. Through the roar of the tornado, Spike's curses could be heard, cursing Alecia down into Hell. Then silence fell, and the twister phased out, leaving the room immaculate save the two bodies stretched out on the floor along side eachother.  
The door was opened, and Ethan and a couple of other men inched towards the bodies and were about to carry them out when they opened their eyes.  
Spike sat up,  
"That was....interesting."  
Sincerity did a flip, landing on her feet,  
"No, it was annoying. My hair's a mess." She turned to Ethan,  
"And that was supposed to achieve, what exactly?"  
Alecia voice rang out from the a balcony above them,  
"Now for the test."  
Spike looked up,  
"Test? What test?"  
They watched as the humans fled from the hall, and locked the doors. A pit opened just infront of them,  
Sincerity peered down,  
"What kinda lab *is* this?"  
"S'not a lab. I know where we are."  
"So?"  
"This is Hellmouth's sister gate. Not quite as vicious or as dangerous, but equally annoying."  
The vampire and the half-blood stared as a *thing* clambered out of the pit, all 17ft of it. Sincerity whipped out her gun,  
"That's not the kind of pet you take to bed with you." 


	6. Look Mom! No Humanities! 6

  
  
Look Mom! No Humanities! 6  
  
Title:- give you one good guess.  
Rating:- can't remember  
Distribution:- you know the drill.  
Ownership:- ditto.  
Feedback:- or else.  
  
  
  
The body of the *thing* lay on the floor of the hall, completely mutilated. Spike and Sincerity stood back, admiring their work. Spike grinned,  
"Could have done with a bit more blood, but I'd say that is a marvellous piece of handcrafted mutilation!"  
Sincerity gazed round the room,  
"How much more blood can you fit in a blood-bath?!"  
The vampire put his arm around her shoulders,  
"You'd be surprised!"  
They walked over to the door, expecting it to be opened for them. It wasn't. Spike knocked,  
"Hello? Anybody going to be stupid enough to let us out of here?"  
Sincerity tapped his shoulder,  
"Step back."  
She ran half way down the hall,  
"You out of the way, Spike?"  
He took a couple of steps back,  
"I am now."  
Without much of a warning, the assasin ran, and bust the door with a flying kick. Spike whistled,  
"Impressive. Remind me to stay in your good books!"  
They stepped through, noting that the rooms were now deserted. She moved the fragments of busted door with her foot,  
"Guess they saw us coming."  
"Sensible of them to do a bunk. I might have felt hungry."  
The vampire eyed the half-blood pretending to be hungry. She punched his shoulder playfully,  
"Don't even think it, Bloodbrat!"  
"I wish people would stop inventing new names for me! I'm getting pissed off!"  
"Hey, what's that?"  
She indicated the lap-top on the table, there was a letter stuck to the screen. Spike read it out,  
  
Dear Spike,  
  
You didn't really think you could get rid of me that easily did you? The first half of the prophecy has now been fulfilled. Both of you shall feel the full effects of The Union within a couple of hours. Now the rest is up to you and your charming companion. The remainder of the prophecy you already know, although you may not realise it, it was imprinted in your mind from birth. You are The One, the only being who can recreate the world as it should have been. Ours. This planet was meant to belong to demons such as yourself. You cannot escape this William, it was meant to be.   
I have left a list of connections in the window of the van. You will need these to establish a firm grip on Hellmouth. You can expect to hear from me sooner or later.   
Go down to the cellar, there you will find provisions and a small army of minions to start you on your way. Take care of yourselves,  
  
All my love and affection, (however unwanted it may be)  
Alecia.  
  
"What?"  
Sincerity skim read the letter,  
"I guess we'll have to go along with it." She smiled, mocking him, "You cannot escape this, William! It's your *destiny*!"  
He shrugged,  
"Oh well, down to the cellar it is then." Putting the letter in his pocket, Spike took Sincerity's hand and playfully dragged her to the cellar. They found the minions, along with a whole load of cash, and gallons of blood. Spike approved,  
"Nice. Do we really need so much blood though? The money I don't mind, but that's a hell of alot of blood!"  
The assasin examined their new found minions carefully,  
"Where'd she get you lot from? You look like boxers."  
"Probably because they are. Alecia was never one to give away good equipment. Nevermind, how are we going to fit all these in the van?"  
The ring leader of the assembled thugs helped out,  
"I gotta truck out back, we can use that."  
Spike looked at him thoughtfully for a moment then nodded,  
"Okay, we'll go get the list from the van then we'll all leave in the truck. That way the Slayer can't track us if she's twigged yet and we can all fit in. Is that okay with you?"  
The ringleader nodded eagerly, he wasn't going to argue with these two, not if what that woman said was true.   
Sincerity ran to get the list from the van while Spike and the others loaded the provisions into the truck. That's when it began to kick in. Spike somehow knew exactly what Sincerity was doing and where she was, and vice versa.  
She met them outside the truck, list in hand and carrying her rucksack,  
"Did you feel that?"  
"What, the psychic thing?"  
"Yeah. So this is what The Union does to us? "  
"Evidently so. Anyway, who's on the connections list?"  
"Um..Ethan Rayne, Alecia, The Mob - whoever they are, Dimitri the assasin - huh! the cheek of it! I'm not having him doing *my* job!"  
"Keep going."  
"Then there's just a whole load of phone numbers with no names."  
They climbed into the front seats after making sure the crew were safely stored in the back. Spike turned on the engine, and they made their way back to Sunnydale,  
"So how are we supposed to create a planet ruled by demons from *this*?"  
"Not we. You. And I've no idea."  
"Fair enough. We'll do whatever my instincts say to do."  
Sincerity smiled faintly and sat back in her seat,  
"Sunnyhell here we come."  
"Hey! Sunnyhell is *my* word!" Then he saw the smug grin on her face, "Get out of my head, bitch!"  
"Then you get out of mine, Bloodbrat!"  



End file.
